Project tyrant: future shock!
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: What will the children of the original R/E characters get themselves into? With the rise of Umbrella once again there is no telling what will happen ... Zombies , infectees, and gore can be found here ...
1. Chapter 1

Tyrant:

Chapter 1:

By:

Alex Silverstreak

PROLOGUE

My name is Project Tyrant. I am sure that I once had a real name but I do not know of it. I have been an experiment for Umbrella corporation for quite a while now. I have no idea how long but all I know is that I want out!

Now was the time for me to escape this prison that they had made for me. I would not let them do anything else to me. Today I was going to escape!

If I only knew how …


	2. Chapter 2

Tyrant:

Chapter 2:

By:

Alex Silverstreak

I do not remember much of my past. I know that I am not human and that I came from somewhere outside of the Hive. Where I was from I was not too sure.

They had done terrible things to me. My memories are scattered however. The farthest back I can go is when I woke up the first time. They had been messing with my DNA for years I know that much for sure. I woke up with bandages covering most of my body and wires connected to the rest of my body.

The bandages covering my arms and legs were wet and sticky. I pulled the wires out [with a groan] as the needles were taken out of my body. After removing the wires I went to work on the bandages. I peeled them away and inspected the exposed skin. I found what I had been expecting.

Did I forget to mention that they had messed up my eyesight as well. After pulling the wrappings away from my face I blinked several times to try and focus my vision. But what I discovered is that it no longer existed. Not only that butI would never see again. Those bastards would pay! I did not mind the loss of visual sight but I did mind that they had experimented on me.

As I continued to inspect my damaged skin I found a sticky substance covering most of my body. I licked my arm and discovered that my perception had been right. What soaked my body was blood … my blood. What had they done to me?A better question might have been what were they trying to do?

I quickly made my way around the room. I was looking for something I could use to clean up the blood. I knew that I was still bleeding and I would deal with that later. Right now I needed to clean up and get out of here. I doubted that any of the scientists would help me if I asked them.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching I gave up that objective. I used the sheets to clean up as much blood as possible and started to search the room again. This time I was looking for something to wear. I found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt lying under a table and put them on. It was not what I would have preferred to wear as I escaped but it would have to do.

I made one more search before I left the room. Finding something I could use to defend myself was a good idea. I under no circumstances believe that they would just let me walk out of this horrid place without a fight. I was experimented on for a reason and they weren't about to just let me go that easily. I found a metal bar and put it in the pocket of the jeans I had found. Now I was ready to escape this hellhole I had called home for so long.

The question was: How would I get out? Would I make a big deal about it and get away during the pandemonium or would I sneak out? I had thought about it then and still now I think that I made the right choice.

I had planned to fight against Umbrella after escaping. Someone needed to teach them a lesson. They needed to know that they couldn't just experiment on random people and get away with it. I also did not care much for the people who had failed in the bonding of their viruses. They were called 'infectees' and they were zombies.

I was half zombie and half something else. Just because I shared a common ground with them didn't mean I would hesitate to kill them. They would try to bite me and I would blow their heads off. I wanted to destroy as many of Umbrella's creations as I possibly could. Nothing would stop me in this quest I had made for myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrant:

Chapter 3

By:

Alex Silverstreak

I ran and just kept running. I had no real plan from this point on. All I wanted was to get out of this place. Then things would just fall into place after that. That is what I hoped anyway.

As I rounded a corner I came face to face with one of their 'dogs.' They are dogs that have been genetically enhanced and are out to keep the experiments in the area. In short they are guard dogs. They can be controlled by Umbrella so they make good guard dogs.

"What do you idiots want?" I ground out. At this moment [even though I had never seen or heard them before] I hated them. It was just one of those things when you know you hate someone before you really know them. That is how I felt about these dogs and they hadn't even attacked yet. That was something I could only hope for. They were trained to keep us in so that was very unlikely.

I could hear their thoughts.

'Let's kill him. Or better yet eat him. It could be fun …'

'I will not let that happen. Nothing will get in my way.' I thought as I stepped back. It was not usually easy to get away from them but I somehow managed this time.

Actually I was saved by one of the scientists that I would later come to hate.

"Come along dogs. It is time to eat." The man said. I slipped away silently as they followed the human to find food.

'That was close.' I thought as I silently was grateful of that human. I somehow knew that I would never want to thank them again.

I walked down another corridor and found myself in a small room. After running my hands along the walls I discovered that I wasn't the only specimen in this room. What I found in a tank was disturbing. It seemed like some kind of dog-like creature.

"This must be project Liquor." I whispered as I slowly backed away from the seemingly sleeping creature. But man was I wrong …

After leaving that room I found a second that was similar. This one held another experiment. But this one was alive!

"What do you want?" the creature in this tank asked.

"Nothing … I just want to get out of here." I said as I leaned against the wall.

"Like that will happen. No one gets out of here. Why would you want to leave anyway?" he asked.

I growled low in my throat at that point. I was sure most of the living and undead occupants in the facility could hear me.

"This place makes me sick. Why would I want to stay here and get controlled the rest of my life. They changed me. They made me one of them … zombies … I want nothing more to do with Umbrella than killing myself. Although I doubt that I can do that. Those bastards probably made sure of that too …" I said as my eyes darkened in anger.

"What if I told you they were the reason you were alive? What if only with their help can you stay alive?" asked the other experiment.

"I would not believe you. Even if that is true than I would rather be dead. Rather not exist than be controlled …" I said as I closed my eyes in thought.

'Who is he?' I thought.

"And who are you to tell me such things?" I asked him.

"I am Project Nemesis." He said in a demanding tone.

"Project Nemesis?" I asked.

"You act like you have never heard of me before. Do you not know?" he asked. His low voice made me slightly sleepy at that very moment. I closed my eyes and slumped against the wall …

The next thing I remember was being shaken awake.

"What?" I asked.

"Wake up Project Tyrant." Someone said. At first I was confused at the voice. But then I recognized it.

"Nemesis … What do you want?" I asked.

"It is Project Nemesis. And you are called Project Tyrant. No one ever refers to us as anything else." He said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"We are the soldiers of Umbrella. It is like a code name." he told me.

"But what about who we were? Who we once used to be …" I asked. He stared at me. I could not see him but I just knew.

"Why would you even want to know that? We are super human now. That does not matter." He said.

"It matters to me." I said defensively.

"What is so important?" he said. I just stared at him now. Was he crazy?

"Don't you care what you were like before? Who you were before?" I asked.

"No I do not. Why bother with something so mundane." He said. I glared at him.

"I cannot believe you! I just want out of here and you want to stay and be controlled! Controlled by some idiotic scientists who will just kill you anyway." I said angrily.

"They would never do that when I am what protect them from the outside." He interjected.

"They will kill you when they have no use for you anymore." I said through clenched teeth. He gave me his own glare then.

I was angry and wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

"Fine have it your way. I would offer to help the both of us get out but it is obvious that you don't want that." I said with venom inn my voice.

"You are the one missing out on life." He said to me.

"I am getting out of here to find out who I am." I said as I walked away.

That wouldn't be the first time that I would try to persuade the other projects to come with me. It also wouldn't be the last time that I would be refused a partner in crime. It was just something that I would come to get used to.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyrant:

Chapter 4

By:

Alex Silverstreak

That was not the last time I would meet Project Nemesis either. Many more failed encounters would occur. Failed for me that is. I would continue to fail in converting him to my ideas. He always refused to come with me and escape Umbrella's headquarters.

But Nemesis wasn't the only other experiment there that had survived. There were others as well. There was someone named Soulblade too. He was a human that was exposed to the G-virus. It mutated him and now he could see the ghosts of the other failed experiments that did not survive.

There was one experiment that really caught my attention though. I stumbled upon him one day when I was wandering the halls. He was in a room that looked similar to Nemesis and Liquor's 'holding rooms.' I don't know what it was about this one but I was Intrigued. I just sat there and listened to him breathe for a few moments. I could feel myself relax for the first time [since I had woken up] around him.

A few minutes later he began to stir. It was almost as if he knew someone was there. Considering he was most likely another project he should know. We could all tell when another project was near. It was like some kind of radar that none of us could explain.

"What do you want with me?" he asked as he stared at me. With my tall stature and slim figure I was sure that I was strange to look at. I also had incredibly long black hair so I assumed I looked somewhat like a girl as well. They had made me extremely skinny and much taller than my 16 years should allow. I had stood at about six feet five inches the last time I had been tested. I was not likely to get any taller than that.

"I am looking for those who would like to leave this place." I told him.

"Leave here?" he asked.

"Yes leave this hellhole and go to the outside world. A world where they cannot control us anymore." I said.

"Who are you?" he asked. I had to think about that for a while. What would I call myself when I got out of here? Eventually I made my decision. It was all I had at the time.

"Tyrant," I said with no hint of hesitance in my voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Draco. … Draco Wesker …" he said. He seemed somewhat reluctant to tell me his name.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"My father is the one who ordered you here. If you are Project Tyrant that is." He said.

"Yes …" I said. I thought for a moment then …

He must have been around my age. Why would his father order him as an experiment? It did not make any sense.

"How old are you?" I asked at last.

"eighteen," was his reply.

'Why would someone do that to their own child?' I thought furiously.

I growled and he stared at me.

"It is just so wrong …"I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Your father ordering you as a project." I elaborated.

"It is rather messed up yes." He said.

"Would you like to get out of here?" I asked him.

"I do not know …" he said.

I did not know when I would get the chance to talk to him again. I would look forward to it. I just needed to get out of his chamber right now. I was bound to be noticed soon and I really wasn't looking forward to being locked up like he was. I felt sorry for him but I did not wish to suffer the same fate. I hated cages and I did not wish to be a permanent resident of one.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyrant:

Chapter 5

By:

Alex Silverstreak

Two weeks later I went to talk to Draco again.

"Hey how's it going?" I asked him.

"It is boring here." He said.

"Is it?" I asked.

"Yeah … Somehow you break the cryo stasis when you come here." He said. That surprised me. I hadn't even noticed that he was supposed to be frozen right now.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked. He said nothing and just laughed at me.

"It is always nice to be able to talk again." He said.

"I am sure it is. You know you're the only one who actually can hold an intelligent conversation here." I said.

"I have heard of Project Nemesis being able to blend in with the humans." Draco said.

"You could have fooled me. He is somewhat normal. He has too many ideas about being controlled though. He would blow his cover pretty quickly." I said. He nodded and tapped the glass.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you get me out of here?" he asked me.

"I wish. They are already on to me somehow. They have been looking for me. I am surprised that I am not locked up like you are." I said.

"Yeah that is weird. Are there that many places to hide here?" he asked.

"I figured out a while ago how to mess up their security cameras. All I have to do is look at them long enough and the data is erased." I said.

"That just makes me wonder what they did to you. You really don't remember?" he asked. I shook my head.

At that very moment my head started to hurt really bad. It felt like a bomb had been detonated inside my head. I leaned against the wall and braced my arms on the floor. As it got worse I slumped to the floor. Draco couldn't do anything though. He could only watch helplessly and wish he could do something to help.

Everything went black then. I remember feeling someone pick me up and carry me somewhere. Where I had no idea and what they were going to do I don't know either.

When I woke up I was mad. Mad at who had taken me away from Draco and most importantly for who had hooked me up to machines again. I angrily pulled out the needles and tubes as my eyes flashed with rage. I didn't normally get this mad but this was 'their' fault. If they didn't take me away and hook me up to machines then I wouldn't have to kill something!

There were two scientists in the room with me when I woke up. They would be dead soon. With grim satisfaction I picked up the knife that they had used to cut me open earlier and turned it on them. What they used it for I did not care to know right now. At this point I just wanted them dead. I struck out with the knife and quickly decapitated the first scientist. The second followed shortly after with the same fate. With grim satisfaction I licked the knife clean and wrote on the wall.

"'TO ALL UMBRELLA EMPLOYEES:

PROJECT TYRANT DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU. ANYONE WHO CHALLENGES THIS WILL NOT SURVIVE! LET THIS SCENE BE AN EXAMPLE OF WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU IF YOU TRY!'" on the wall behind the dead scientists.

After leaving my message I was more than willing to escape this place. This time I wouldn't get caught. I wish that I could take Draco with me. He might have already found a way to get out of here though. I could only hope that he would be alive and out of here by the time I got out. That was going to happen in about fifteen minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyrant:

Chapter 6

By:

Alex Silverstreak

I made my way out of the room and headed to where I had been keeping supplies I had found. Some of these may include:

. medical supplies

. clothing

. weapons

. adventure gear [ropes and other such things]

I had found most of them just lying around. I had also found a few vials of t-virus vaccine. I could use those if things got that bad. I would probably use those on any allies I might acquire when I left.

I had finally decided to make a somewhat loud and somewhat silent escape. Because I couldn't find Draco anywhere I would be leaving alone. I had asked Nemesis many times and I was sure his answer would still be no. So this was my mission and I was in it alone.

I went to all the cameras that I knew of and deleted the data. This meant that they wouldn't work right for about five minutes. That was plenty of time for my escape. I also made sure to confuse all the scientists. I threw them into a few walls and moved a few secret doors. With them out of camera help and lost in their own facility I could get out much easier. Making lots of noise would be too obvious and it would be what they wanted me to do. It would be what they expected. I was programmed that way. But I had never listened to that and I wasn't about to do so now.

I ran down the corridors [on silent feet] and made it to the exit. I had chosen the exit because it would be more subtle. It would be less noticeable and easier to slip out undetected. I was good but there were others that could find me. The 'dogs' for instance could start tracking me. That would not be good. It is fun to confuse them too however.

I made it through the exit no problem. It was what happened when I got out of there that was the real problem. There were a few hundred zombies standing outside of the exit. I would have to get rid of them or pass through them in order to leave this place. I opted out of the going through unnoticed. There was no way I could do that. They were zombies but they weren't so stupid not to notice me.

There was no time for weapons. I had to use my fighting skills. I jumped into the line of zombies and started to furiously punch and kick them. After a few minutes I had enough of them down that I could just run past the others. They stood there stunned and staring as I walked right out of the facility.

I had also discovered that I could teleport from place to place. It was hard to do and I couldn't control where I ended up. I thought even though there was a risk it would be better than staying here. So I concentrated and my body started to take on the familiar sensations of the teleporting process.

I ended up in a city that was fairly large.

'Where the hell am I?' I thought.

I was not going to find out any time soon. There were more zombies here as well. They were hungry for whatever they could get their grubby claws on.


	7. Chapter 7

TYRANT

By

Alex Silverstreak

Chapter 7

There were so many of them. Thousands even were just standing there to try and eat what ever they could. The question is though: Would I let them?

The answer …

NO

In fact make that a no way in hell! Like I would ever let something like that happen.

Hearing a growl behind me I was instantly on the alert. Then someone no something lunged at me. A swift punch knocked the offending zombie away from me. Others followed suit and found the same fate as the first. This continued until I was sweating a slightly panting. There weren't many left but I wasn't going to last much longer. The lack of energy was starting to make me dizzy.

Just as I was hoping that they would leave I was jumped out of nowhere. Sharp teeth clamped around my right wrist and I could smell blood. It dripped onto the ground and made me feel a little more dizzy. No more though will I deal with this! I stepped back which put the zombie off balance. He growled and clutched me around the waist to keep on his feet. It did not help much though.

With my wrist free now I could defend myself more effectively. A few punches and kicks later the infectee was on the ground moaning. The others knowing there was now eminent danger left.

'Where the fuck am I and how am I supposed to deal with this all the time?'

I walked along the street eyeing the buildings. This place seemed familiar somehow. Where had I seen it before? Why did the infustructure of the buildings and alleys seem so familiar? Had I been here before?

Then after examining the side of a nearby building I saw an insignia I recognized.

'Umbrella?' I thought.

This could be a replica of one of their cities that they resurrected after the first outbreak of their viruses. This most likely was a reconstructed version of 'Racoon City.' But why would they rebuild it?

A strange noise startled me out of my thoughts. As I turned around I saw a pack of zombies glaring at me. Their glares seemed almost animalistic to me. They were hungry and they definitely didn't care who or what they were eating. That was not going to be me.

They lunged for me with glistening teeth and drool coming out of their grotesque mouths.

'Bring it on fuckers.' I thought.

Considering how many of them there were I used my telekinetic powers to knock them out. They flew into walls, buildings, and the nearby alleys from the psychic power. Those who got back up met my fists and feet as I pounded them into the ground. None were left ten minutes later and there were no other zombies in sight.

My red hair blew in the breeze as I walked down the empty streets. There was no one here and I could only see zombies lerking in the alleys. They did not come out though somehow they knew that they would be toast if they came after me. I glared at them and found no more drooling infectees in my face. For the time being anyway … … …

I managed to find an abandoned building that seemed safe. I stayed there until it got cooler and I knew night had fallen. I listened to the zombies moving around outside for a while but eventually I fell asleep. If they tried to eat me in my sleep they would have another thing coming. I could fight even while incapacitated and sleeping was no different.

It was starting to get dark when I stopped prowling the city. I had found a few inhabited buildings but the zombies used them during the day to stay out of the sunlight. Despite their aversion to the sun they still jumped at the chance to get live bait. I punched an infectee into unconsciousness as I walked into a deserted building. There was nothing here but it would at least provide shelter from the cold. It wouldn't be much but it would be enough.

I am still human even if the g-virus has altered my DNA. It is nice to have telekinetic powers and enhanced strength as well as speed but I still was vulnerable to the cold. The zombies were more active at night anyway. Even with my earlier display of power it would make no difference at night. They would attack anything and anyone that moved at night no matter what. Fucking bloodthirsty bitches!

Sleeping in the dark with zombie freaks practically outside my door would be annoying but I managed to. They did stay away but it was pretty loud. Hearing growling and biting all night makes it hard to sleep. I got a few hours but it would be enough for me to go out and fight them if I needed to.

Walking around in a deserted city all but zombies is pretty weird. I am always on edge around them. Ever since my mother Clare was killed a few years ago I had been on my own. I inherited her guns and her love for riding motorcycles but her love for cigarettes was lost on me. I spied my reflection in a cracked window of a nearby building.

By looking at me you could not tell I was her son. I looked more like my father LJ honestly. They had named me Sero but I have never found out why. My long brown hair blew in the gentle breeze as my dark blue eyes flickered to the left and right. Anything and anyone could attack me at any given moment.

"To let down your guard is to let yourself get killed." My mother always used to say. I lived by that and still never let my guard down.

I started at the sound of footsteps behind me. Turning around quickly I saw a few zombies coming straight at me. I pulled out my pistol and fired at them. The shots rang straight and true downing them instantly. More growling could be heard as others arrived to aid their brethren.

'Holy shit,' I thought as many more followed the first ones.

I put away my gun and started to punch them. This would normally not be a good idea but I was limited on how many bullets I had right now. I managed to take most of them out but some of them still stayed awake. This was going to be a problem for me in the long run. I slashed one to pieces with a small dagger I carried before jumping onto the rooftops. Hopefully there would be less of them here to fight.

The number of zombies was much fewer up here but I was not away from them yet. I round house kicked one infectee and then punched the lights out of another. My mother had taught me that it was sometimes easier to knock them out than kill them again. If you were mainly fighting with bullets and guns it was much smarter to save them. I had been trained in martial arts since I was a little boy and it sure helped in times like this.

After about an hour of jumping from roof to roof I found an upstairs window that was open. I jumped down and looked inside the building. It was deserted and reasonably furnished with a threadbare couch and a few chairs. I decided to stay here for the night or at least until I could find someone else here. Were there other humans here?


End file.
